


Not Tonight

by Valdyr



Category: Glee
Genre: 3x05, M/M, Rape Attempt, alternative ending, scandals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 08:44:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7308127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valdyr/pseuds/Valdyr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Blaine drunkenly tried to force himself on Kurt in the backseat to have their first time, his boxing training really showed and Kurt was about to lose, but fortunately they weren't alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Tonight

_Raaatsh._

A single little noise and his panic exponentiated.

For this was the noise of his zipper giving way to Blaine's hands on him.

Oh any other day, any other place, any other circumstance and he would be ripping Blaine's clothes off, too. He'd wanted it for a while, dropping subtle hints and then not so subtle and outright obvious ones. Maybe this was the punishment for his lechery ? To be taught once and for all that it was not fun to have sex. That it was terrifying and horrible. Because he was terrified now. He had tried to get him to stop. But that hadn't worked. He had tried to just push Blaine away. But that hadn't worked either. He was flailing and he was failing. He was about to lose his virginity to the same person he had wanted to gift it to. But this was not what he had wanted. This was horror. And maybe punishment.

But he did not have the strength to stop it, no matter what he tried. Tears were streaming down his face and loud sobs shook his quivering frame. His tight trousers were yanked down to his knees and there were hands on his behind as Blaine pushed his legs up against his chest, folding him nearly in half, giving him access. He turned his face into the backrest. He just couldn't watch this. He already felt too much. Harsh fingers gripping him, but he stayed limp. And harsher finger delving into his crack to find his hole. He was about to lose it all.

 

Suddenly there was whoosh. Suddenly, Blaine had disappeared. He wanted to look. But he was too scare to find him leering down at him with an innocent smile so he could look into victim's eyes on the first thrust. He dared not look. But then the entire car rocked to the side to the sound of an outcry. Now he looked. And there he saw Blaine held against the side of the car by the scruff of the neck and clutching his head where it had collided with the car. But his whimpering was droned out by a furious growl:

"... And if I ever see you so much as patting his shoulder, ever again, I swear it, you will have sung your last song. So go, just go, Blaine, and pray to the heavens that Kurt doesn't want to press charges. You do remember that my dad is the state attorney, right ? And I can assure you: if Kurt says that you deserve it, I'll have your jailbait ass put in juvie. Then we'll see if you still like this shit, when the roles are reversed !"

And with all his might he threw the smaller boy to the hard ground. Blaine landed hard and hissed, when his hands were scraped open on the tarmac. But he didn't go. He tried to straighten himself out and face his attacker. Wrong idea. Sebastian balled his fists an jumped at him. That got a reaction. Blaine scurried up and away, stumbling a bit, but getting away. Only when Sebastian was sure that he was not about to be attacked if he turned his back, because that would help no-one, did he face Kurt.

Poor Kurt. The boy stared at him with wide eyes. Red, wet and puffy wide eyes. And the state he was in. His clothes were partly ripped and partly off. And he had thought that Blaine was a cute, sweet, innocent little virgin he could conquer as a great, majestic dragon would a shy princess. But no. Blaine was not sweet. He was a monster in disguise, a would-be rapist. He should get castrated. But first he had to take care of the true princess. With low, soft "It's okay"s and "He's gone"s and "He can't hurt you anymore"s and "I'll protect you"s he eased the shocked boy out of the car and gently redressed him as best he could.

Kurt, however, did not speak. He was frozen. Sebastian understood. It had to be quite a lot to take in, his romantic worldview being turned upside down like that. He got Kurt in the front seat and took his keys. Blaine was, however unwillingly, a great spy and talked about anything from setlists to his choir mates' personal weaknesses if flattered enough. So Sebastian knew where Kurt lived. He drove him home, but Kurt didn't seem to recognise the place, so Sebastian took him inside. Luckily, they were alone. He didn't think that he would have been able to explain this to Kurt's father without giving the man another heart attack.

He led Kurt to the bed, but didn't undress him for it. He might feel aweful in the morning for having slept in such restricting clothes, but Sebastian would not give him flashbacks not even an hour after he had been undressed by another boy in such a way. So he just laid him down and went to leave. But then suddenly a hand gripped his and he looked back down in surprise.

"Stay ? Please ? I know he can't come in here, I'm home, I'm safe here, but ... Sorry, I'm being idiotic. I ruined your night already. You should be with a fling now, having fun."

"No, I shouldn't. That's the thing with meaningless 'flings'. You can't miss anything. I can stay. I could maybe wait in the bathroom, because you really should get out of those clothes, but I won't leave if you don't want me to."

"Thank you."

They did what he had suggested and a soft voice asked him back in. He just sat by Kurt's bedside for a while, wondering why he not even hesitated to brush off the chance of sex to stay with Kurt, until an even softer breath of Kurt's voice asked him if he could maybe just hold him for a while. Kurt fell asleep in his embrace. He should go. He didn't. He fell asleep hugging the other boy.

The morning after that marked a first time for him. The first time he woke up in bed with another boy and it wasn't awkward. Kurt just hugged him tighter and asked him if he could come to his school with him, just once, because he was scared to meet Blaine alone. He didn't hesitate to call in sick, everyone nodding it off with the assumption that he was hungover again, and following Kurt to McKinley. Kurt lent him fresh clothes for that and the bullies didn't even approach. Kurt's shirt on him was really tight and it showed off his strong arms, pectorals and abs. He was an athlete first and singer second, after all. Lacrosse was just awesome. Several 'straight' guys also checked them out and he winked at all of them.

In Glee, Rachel made a scene about Sebastian spying, so Sebastian told them everything he had found out through Blaine. That shocked them all and shouts of "Throw that warbler spy right out !" and similar things sounded through the choir room. Blaine tried to defend himself first, then tried to direct the hate at Kurt for coming in with a warbler and slut whom he had undoubtedly cheated on him with.

Sebastian just laughed:

"Kurt is not the one who should be drowning in guilt for what happened last night."

He didn't elaborate and Blaine didn't explain, so everyone just assumed things. But that didn't really matter. Everyone already dispised him for betraying them and it didn't take a full week for Blaine to leave and rejoin the warblers. Sebastian didn't need a single day to to quit the warblers stating that he would never be a choir mate with Blaine.

When slowly the truth about that night seeped through the New Directions, about what Blaine had actually done to and what Sebastian had done for their sweet countertenor, they agreed to tolerate another ex-warbler and Sebastian joined them against Blaine.

 

It was at their victory over the warblers that he lost control for a moment and kissed Kurt right on stage. He jerked back at once and almost shouted "I'm sorry, oh God, I am so sorry."

"It's okay."

Some of the girls just snickered "About time."

Finn got Puck, Sam and Mike and the dragged Sebastian backstage to give him a firm talking-to along the lines of "If you hurt my baby brother, you'll regret it fot the rest of your life. We will-"

"I get it. And trust me, if I hurt him, so I personally request from you, cut my balls of with a butter knife. Anyone to hurt him would deserve that."

Interestingly, that got him also the male New Directions' approval. And later, in private, he had a talk with Kurt, confessing all his thoughts since he had seen them in the car. His fear and anger and how beautiful Kurt had been, when he asked him to stay. How deeply it had touched him. And how he had only grown fonder of him since, as Kurt rebuilt his confidence and they bantered playfully. Kurt smiled and kissed him softly, whispering:"I really like you, too. I mean, I can't just yet..."

"Of course, I'd never ask you to. I'm always for it, but I'll never pressure you. Blaine didn't get it, when you told him no. And you were in love, so it was not so much 'No' as it was 'Not tonight'. He didn't listen and became the worst person I know. I'll never be like that. Sure, a 'No' would make he really sad, because I really really like you. But I can take a 'Not tonight' any night. I can wait. As long as I have you by my side."

They kissed again and started dating officially. Burt was not really pleased by yet another Warbler, but Sebastian seemed like a much more rational and collected person than Blaine. And he could say more for himself than just Blaine's "But I love him! We're soulmates!"

 

Things were sweet. And Kurt grew curious. They made out all over the house, when they were alone. But every time Sebastian got really excited and Kurt told him 'Not tonight', he calmed down again. Kurt heard him jerk off in the shower like a possessed man sometimes. He was desperately horny. But he always listened. Until they won Nationals.

"Sebastian..."

"Oh sorry, the heat of the moments. I'll just hop in the-"

"No."

"What ? What kind of 'no' ?"

"No, you won't go this time. No, I am not saying 'Not tonight' this time. I am happy and I feel ready. So... yes tonight ?"


End file.
